


Apple Pie/苹果派

by SatsukiKage



Series: 【山克】Beta!Sam/Omega!Cliff [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Porter Bridges, Beta/Omega, Death Stranding Spoilers, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Omega Clifford Unger, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: ATTENTION!!*前文：【山克】GIVE BIRTH/妊娠地（见系列）*涉及剧透。*我流ABO。Beta!山姆/Omega!克利夫。前后有差。*私设成堆。*世界线微调。将山姆回忆起过去的时间调整为阻止第六次死亡搁浅后，新总统上任前。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Series: 【山克】Beta!Sam/Omega!Cliff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. 初次说谎

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *前文：【山克】GIVE BIRTH/妊娠地（见系列）  
> *涉及剧透。  
> *我流ABO。Beta!山姆/Omega!克利夫。前后有差。  
> *私设成堆。  
> *世界线微调。将山姆回忆起过去的时间调整为阻止第六次死亡搁浅后，新总统上任前。

克利福回来了。

真相被揭晓之后，克利福成了布里吉斯上下最受欢迎的人。更别说克利福出乎意料的友善温和，最重要的是——他竟然是个男性Omega。

要知道在经历了死亡搁浅之后的现在，能够存活的Omega少之又少，遍地的Alpha和Beta使ABO性别的多样性以及社会整体的ABO激素水平产生了格外剧烈的影响。如果持续这么发展下去出生率总有一天会跟不上社会的需求，而生产主力的Omega在死亡搁浅和虚空爆炸的事件、以及开罗尔物质带来的影响下死得七七八八——总而言之，Omega成了人类中的大熊猫，而男性Omega更是稀少得像大熊猫中基因突变的恐龙。

“这不科学。”山姆说，“大熊猫不可能突变成恐龙。”

“这是个比喻。”亡人比划了一下，山姆不明白他在比划什么，只能视线跟着亡人的手乱晃，“总之，我们需要借用你的父亲几天。别担心，只是一些身体检查和体液抽样，过几天就会安然无恙的还给你。”

山姆因亡人把克利福当成自己的所有物一样的说法皱了皱眉，但没有反驳。

“总之你的意思就是，他现在哪也去不了，直到检查结束。而这大概需要几天的时间？”

“最多两周。”亡人信誓旦旦，“新总统上任前一定会结束。”

山姆瘪了瘪嘴。

“好吧，随便你。反正这是克利福的事。”

亡人问他要不要去见一见克利福，山姆拒绝了。他依旧无法习惯克利福成为了——或者说知道了克利福是他的父亲。他从未拥有过父亲，这个词对他来说太过陌生，而其中的意味对他来说也太过深刻。

但如果只是如此，山姆也还不至于这么无法面对克利福。毕竟亲情只是所有的爱里最简单的一个，它不要求回报，只要彼此付出就可以维系。然而他们之间不只有亲情，至少对山姆来说是这样——

如果你的父亲是你每夜梦中的意淫对象，你也不会简单地将它概括为亲情。

山姆无可奈何地叹了口气。

这是从他从克利福越南战场的冥滩回来之后开始的事。最开始只是简单的记忆回放，他梦见无数次克利福在他身下喘息，分娩中的Omega掰开自己，体内流出的水浸满了山姆的手指，战场的硝烟也掩盖不住Omega散发的甜蜜。

山姆硬着从梦中醒来，夹着腿去浴室洗了个冷水澡。

这情况在接下来的几天里愈演愈烈，并在一切终于结束、他终于能心无旁贷地睡个好觉之后彻底爆发。山姆梦见克利福赤裸地躺在自己身下，双腿夹着自己的腰，湿漉漉的下面含着他的性器。梦中的山姆对此丝毫不感到恐慌，反而享受地搂着克利福，亲吻克利福颈侧的Omega腺体。烤焦的苹果派味道充斥在山姆的鼻腔，甜软又带着点苦涩，但那点苦涩被克利福的吻冲淡，Omega不遗余力的渴望着身上的Beta，像讨好Alpha那样讨好他，牵过他的手，含着他旳手指模仿口交的动作。

山姆被吓醒了，带着身下一片黏腻。

山姆只将这件事告诉过亡人，因为亡人是唯一一个知道他和克利福在冥滩上那段令人尴尬的经历的人。而亡人在查看过记录后看到山姆沉重的表情，立刻在山姆面前删掉了这段记录。

亡人告诉他这一切都是信息素带来的生理作用，都是正常反应，没什么值得难以启齿的。山姆虽然依旧感到困扰，但亡人的安慰多少让他舒心了一些。至少他知道了自己的反应是正常的，而不是因为他是个怪人或者别的什么——然而当他知道克利福其实是自己的父亲之后，仅剩的那点舒心也消失了。

山姆现在依旧不知道该怎么面对克利福。他又不可能将这件事对克利福坦白！光是想想那场景就令他脊背发冷。但他明白自己不可能逃避一辈子。那始终是自己的父亲，是自己的家人。他或许可以割断和其他人的联系，但他永远不会抛下家人。

山姆捂着脸坐在床边。上帝知道他现在多希望能够找一个没人的地方大喊，至少让他好好发泄一番。

门口传来几下敲门声，接着是门打开的声音。山姆放下手，装作没事的抬起头。他原本以为是亡人回来了，但他看到的明显不是肥胖的身影。山姆愣住了，眼睁睁看着克利福走过来，坐在他的旁边。

克利福穿着一套不太合身的休闲西服，灰蓝色的衬衫和深绀色的长裤——很可能是心人给他的——还有一双开罗尔打印机做的布里吉斯靴子，可能是因为其他人的鞋都不太合脚。山姆漫无目的地想。

他努力忘记刚刚自己脑海里回忆起的梦境，但当你越是想忘记，脑海里的画面就越是清晰。克利福坐得离他并不近，他们之间空出了半个人的位置，但足以让山姆闻到克利福身上的味道，一如既往的味道，只是此刻要淡一些，像是刚刚烤出香味的面糊。

山姆低头盯着克利福的鞋尖，看着它们动了动，然后离自己近了一些。克利福凑过来，手放在山姆肩膀。

“嗨，山姆。”克利福的声音比记忆中更温暖，可能因为他们从来没有在这么安全平稳的环境下交流过，“亡人说你不方便过去，所以我自己过来了。”克利福伸过头，想看到山姆的表情，但山姆将脸扭了过去，他有些失落地收回手，“是我打扰你了吗？”

“不！不……”山姆连忙否认，他不想让克利福误会自己讨厌他或者别的什么。

“我很高兴能看到你回来。我很想你。”这是实话。

“我只是有些累了，因为之前发生了太多的事，所以没来得及去看你。”这部分半真半假。

“如果你想，你可以随时来，我永远欢迎。”这是谎话。

克利福松了口气，他的脸上浮现出柔软的笑意，与山姆曾经在育儿箱中看到的那种表情相同。那是属于一个父亲的微笑。

“我很高兴你能这么说。”克利福说，他想握住山姆的手，但手伸了一半又缩了回来，“亡人说你有肢体接触恐惧症——”

“已经好了。”山姆抢先一步说。他不知道为什么自己要这么说，明明这是一个能够避免接触克利福的绝佳借口，“我已经不害怕和别人接触了。”他补充道，为了掩盖自己的急切。

于是克利福握住了山姆的手。山姆一瞬间感到安心和舒适——但平时的他除了恐惧之外并不会对别人的肢体接触有任何感受。他将其归咎为自己的变化和对家人的渴望。

但那份安心和舒适很快发酵成了别的什么。空气里的苹果派香越来越浓郁，混着焦糊的味道，和记忆中的味道重叠在一起。那段不堪的回忆再次浮现在脑海，克利福的哭泣，他的呻吟，泛红的身体，灼热的体液。

山姆猛地站了起来。

“我、我想起我还有工作。”山姆知道自己的借口拙劣极了，但他真的不擅长说谎，“我先走了，你可以继续坐，当然如果你想的话、我、呃、我先走了——”

山姆逃跑似的抱上洛就从房间快步走出去了，临出门之前他小心回头看了一眼，发现克利福虽然一脸疑惑，但还是朝他挥挥手。他松了口气关上门。

而他没看到的是克利福在门关上后逐渐凝重的表情。父亲放下挥着的手，抬起终端，向亡人发了一条语音短信：

「现在，立刻，马上，告诉我，我的孩子发生了什么。」

「别对我说谎，我会知道。」

「求你。」


	2. 二次相约

山姆并不知道克利福和亡人那边发生了——实际上他是可以知道的，如果他没有无视亡人的通讯请求和十几条充满感叹号的邮件。

山姆身心俱疲，然而，尽管身体的疲惫可以被热水澡冲走，但内心的动摇可不是几瓶能量饮料就能解决的。他暂时还不想面对那些乱七八糟的事。他对芙拉吉尔装睡过，也能对亡人如此。

山姆脱下脏兮兮的连体外套和刚换新就添了几道显眼的划痕的靴子，看了一眼洛的情况便躺上了床。他实在需要一个饱觉，远离一切，一个人安心的睡眠。

他闭上眼，没多久就睡着了。

山姆在睡梦中闻到了甜味。被烤熟的苹果，甜美的蜂蜜，松软的面皮，里面掺着苦涩的味道。那味道和战场的硝烟或者烧焦的东西都不太一样。山姆思索了一下，想起他曾经在克利福的冥滩上闻到过相同的气味。那是尼古丁燃烧的味道。

然后他惊醒了，因为他终于意识到这是克利福信息素的味道。

“噢。”坐在他床边的克利福看到突然坐起来的山姆，似乎也被他吓到了，“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

“不，没有……”

山姆捏着眉间坐起来，顺手要把自己锁在床边的手铐解开。但克利福忽然按住了他的手。年长的Omega唐突地凑过来，近乎靠在山姆的身上，山姆向后退，手铐和金属杆摩擦发出尖锐的噪音，刺得他牙根发酸。

克利福的脸就在离山姆不足半尺的位置，近得几乎能够感受到对方的呼吸。他注视着自己孩子的眼睛，棕色的眸子柔软得如同融化的焦糖，黏糊糊地粘在山姆身上。山姆注意到克利福穿着他们上次见面那身衣服，领口松散地敞着，露出一点金灰色的体发和麦芽色的皮肤，以及深处被阴影盖住的红褐色乳晕。

山姆扭开头，打心底祈祷克利福能赶快从他身上起来。因为他已经开始硬了，该死。

“怎、怎么了？”山姆控制自己用平稳的语气问。

“你知道怎么了。”克利福低声说，他的语气和平时听起来都不太一样，要更轻柔，更——魅惑？老天，这词放在男人身上，尤其还是自己亲生父亲身上可真怪。

克利福的身体一点点逼近，一条腿弯跪在窗沿，凑近时臀部也往上抬，丝毫不在意过紧的西装裤勒出了他的臀沟，甚至还有一点囊袋的形状——等等，他是不是没穿内裤？

“克利福——”

山姆刚张开口，克利福的手指便压在了山姆的唇上。散发着香气的Omega跨上了他的腰，指尖顺着他的嘴唇向他的胸口抚摸。他的手上带着战争留下的枪茧和细小的划痕，滑过的皮肤像是被子弹划过又凉又冰，附带令人窒息的紧张感。山姆感觉自己像飘在云上，身下的床铺软得不可思议，让他找不到着力点。而克利福则是云端的太阳，每一下触摸都灼热得残忍。

“别怕，我的孩子。”克利福收回手指，换上他的唇。年长者强势霸道地亲吻他的嘴唇，Omega的信息素从交换的唾液中不断被迫吞进山姆的咽喉。克利福的舌头灵巧得过分，躲避着山姆的拒绝，还能有闲情挑逗山姆的神经。老兵拿枪的手此刻放在了山姆身上，他抚摸着山姆的身体，带着性的意味，圆润的指尖抚过山姆肩膀的每一块肌肉，顺着纹理摸到他的后背，搂住了他的脖子。

山姆无法推开他。他一只手被拴在床边，另一只被克利福握在手心。他不知道克利福什么时候脱掉了自己的裤子，赤裸的下体隔着薄薄的裤子贴在山姆发硬的阴茎，后面流出的水浸透了山姆的裤子。山姆盯着克利福泛着水光的会阴，挺立的性器吐出的水液体湿哒哒的滑进体发，浅色的毛发根本这挡不住什么。他知道自己的视线又下流又无礼，但他真的无法移开视线，他甚至快无法思考了。

“我、不能，这不对……”

山姆潜意识的想法使他还在说着拒绝的话，但身体已经诚实地起了反应。克利福微微眯着眼睛，像一只捕猎的雌狮，后背弓起，品味无法逃脱的猎物的香气。

“你很好闻。”克利福评价。

山姆根本不知道自己闻起来有什么味道，身为Beta他几乎闻不到别人的信息素，更何况他本身对于信息素的敏感度就很低，克利福是他唯一的意外。他不知道是因为冥滩的那次经历还是因为他的血缘关系，即使是平时普通接触，山姆也能清晰地闻到克利福身上的味道，这对他来说实在是甜蜜的折磨，他的理智总是叫嚣着逃离，而身体不自觉向前凑近。

就像此刻一样。

克利福骑在山姆的身上。他没有脱下山姆的长裤，只隔着裤子摩擦自己的穴口。山姆在发现克利福在用自己自慰之后，皮肤下的红色一路延伸到了脖子。

Omega毫不收敛地在他身上起伏，他的臀部缓慢且用力的碾过山姆的性器，湿润的穴口压在山姆的囊袋，一张一合，叫嚣着要把它们全都含进去。山姆盯着克利福的小腹，那里有和他腹部相同的疤痕。十字形的伤刻在微微鼓起的腹肌上，在克利福呼吸和用力时舒展开，露出里面新生的浅色白肉，然后又再次缩回去，像在出壳的边缘试探的软体动物。

山姆想起冥滩的经历，他忍不住将手放上去，他想，自己就是从这里被刨出去的吗？这就是为什么他如此眷恋渴求克利福的原因吗？因为他曾被残忍地剥离，活生生地被分隔开？

“克利福，父亲……”山姆沉吟。这次他的声音不再带有抗拒，而是在渴望克利福的回应。

“我在，孩子。”克利福回应，再次亲吻他的唇。

山姆张开口，在克利福进入时激烈地回应。火花从他们纠缠的舌间炸裂，山姆的脊背颤抖，腰迎合克利福的动作主动撞向克利福的下体。克利福搂着他的脖子，叫出的声音带着水汽，就像曾经在冥滩时那样。

有声音从远处飘过来，越来越近，甚至盖住了克利福的呻吟。山姆发现自己的手腕在发光，在闪，他意识到自己听到的是终端请求通话的声音，而这声音并不是从自己的手腕处响起的——不是从“自己”的手腕处响起的。

他终于发现这一切都是假的，这只是他的又一场淫梦。

山姆猛地睁开眼。

鼻腔里仿佛还留着苹果的香气，山姆用力做了几个深呼吸，让空气冷却自己的大脑。被突兀吵醒的大脑还有些混沌，但已经足够分清梦境和现实。

果然是梦。

山姆松了口气，一时间不知道对于梦里的自己没做到最后是该庆幸还是该惋惜。不过至少这次没再梦遗了，他可不想每次醒来都面对内裤里的惨状。

终端还在响，蓝色的灯一闪一闪，催促着他接起通讯，而此刻的山姆只想赶紧去洗个澡。通常他会直接无视掉，但是他又想起邮箱里那些还没拆开的邮件，以及之前更多次未接的通讯，加上被吵醒后还带着困意的恼火，使他抬起了手腕上的终端。

“亡人，你最好快点告诉我到底什么事——”

“山姆？”但终端里响起的并不是亡人的声音。

山姆腾地一下坐了起来。他用力揉了揉眼睛，在看清终端上投影的名字之后彻底清醒了。

“克利福？”

“抱歉，我是不是吵醒你了？”

山姆因为这句和梦中一模一样的话颤了一下。

“没有，我只是刚好醒过来。”

终端对面的人舒了口气。“那就好。”克利福的声音听起来轻松多了，“我听说你明天会回东部节点城，有空一起吃个午饭吗？”

“当然。”山姆毫不犹豫地说。他在答应之后才想起到自己现在的状态完全不适合见到克利福——他应该拒绝的，就像上次一样，随便找点什么借口。但一瞬间对亲人的向往和对克利福的思念使他的话未经大脑就脱口而出。现在已经来不及反悔了。

更何况山姆明白，他也不能总这么躲一辈子，总有一天他要面对的。上次他躲布里吉斯躲了十年，这次他能躲多久？更何况克利福不是总统，他的父亲除了他之外在这个世上一无所有，他不能因为自己的“小问题”就抛下克利福。

“太好了。明天中午我会去你房间等你。”

通讯器对面的人对他的困扰一无所知，克利福的声音听起来还是轻松愉快，又带着父亲独有的温暖——这可和梦里的一点都不一样。

“明天见，山姆。”

山姆没回话，他沉默了一会儿，直到通讯自动挂断，才吐出胸腔憋着的那口气，脱力地躺回床上。

“明天见。父亲。”他喃喃自语。


	3. 三度交心

山姆到东部节点城的时候早就到了正午。

他一路都在思考克利福的事，完全没有在意时间。当他一进门，发现克利福已经坐在桌边等着他的时候，才意识到已经过了午饭时间。

“你一直没出现，但我不能在食堂等太久，所以……”克利福在山姆进门时解释，他的脸上带着歉意，看向山姆的眼中又闪着些许安心，“抱歉擅自进了你的房间。”

“不，该道歉的是我，是我迟到了。”

山姆在见到克利福之后动作变得拘谨。他在靠近克利福时又闻到了苹果派的味道，这使他不自觉屏住呼吸——但这并不管用，Omega的信息素从不只靠嗅觉传播。

“你不介意我先放下东西吧？”山姆问。

“当然不。”克利福悠然地说，他的声音温和，带着父亲独有的宠溺，“我很高兴你能来。”

山姆脱外套的间隙拉扯出一个浅笑回应克利福，他想他做得还算不错，因为克利福看起来明显更开心了一些。

“我希望能为你做些什么，作为没能抚养你长大的补偿。”

“没关系，你我都知道这并不是你的错。”山姆一边说着，一边坐在了克利福的对面。他注意到桌上的盘子里装的并不是平时食堂会供应的饭菜，有些惊讶地看向克利福。这使他暂时忘记了自己的小困扰。

克利福的话证实了他的猜想。

“这些是我自己做的。就像我刚刚说的，这是我的‘补偿’。”克利福对自己仿若自卖自夸的话有些不好意思，但这掩盖不住他内心小小的骄傲和对山姆反应的期待，“时间雨农场能够给予的新鲜食材并不多，我最大限度做了我能做的。”

盘子里是一条炸得金黄的——山姆并不能从它已经熟透了的外表判断它的种类的——鱼，新鲜的玉米和午餐肉的小炒，以及一碗热腾腾的蔬菜汤。它们闻起来好极了，山姆相信它们吃起来也一样好。

“我没想到你会擅长料理。”

“只是从丽莎那里学了一点皮毛。”克利福说，他不紧不慢地喝着蔬菜汤，表情里满是怀念，“丽莎，也就是你的母亲，她才是真正擅长料理的那个。她在我退休后手把手教我怎么处理食材，怎么调整火候。最开始并不顺利，也出过不少次‘事故’。”

克利福故意把这两个字念得十分戏剧性，山姆忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

“她每次都会骂我，然后再重新耐心教我一遍。”克利福沉默了一下，“她是个很有耐心的人，也是我一辈子做的唯一正确的决定。”

山姆想起丽莎的结局。他试探地握住面前受过伤的男人的手。克利福回握住他，感激地朝他笑了笑。

“这些都过去了。”山姆感觉克利福的手握得更紧了些，“你能在这里我就很开心了。”

“谢谢你，孩子。”克利福的视线从山姆的脸转到他们相握的指尖，年长男人低垂眼帘，目光里满是涟漪，“这对我意味深重。”

这声“孩子”像一颗子弹正中红心。山姆不得不承认自己十分享受与克利福的交流，克利福身为父亲的态度使他感受到了从未有过的安全，那是只有父亲能够带来的感受。不想梦中那般轻浮，也不像记忆如此沉重，它带着温度，轻柔又切实地包裹住山姆一度破碎的心。

但山姆也感觉到了其中的异样——因为他并没有因此感到快乐。他渴望的来自克利福的并不是单纯的父爱，而是别的更加深邃、更加隐秘的感情。

“不，我是该感谢你——”山姆意识到自己的声音变得沙哑，咳了一声掩盖自己的动摇，“对你做出的一切……父亲。”

山姆停顿了一会儿才决定用这个特殊的称呼。他希望克利福能够高兴，他喜欢看到克利福的笑容，这使他也感到快乐。如果克利福希望他们能够以父子的方式相处，那么他会努力做一个好儿子。

“孩子……”克利福再次拍了拍山姆的手，才依依不舍地放开。

他们在默契的沉默中安静地享受了一会儿美食。克利福先放下了叉子。山姆敏锐地感觉到气氛的变化，不知为何，他有点不好的预感。

“山姆，你知道是我的决定害得你失去了家人。”克利福突然说。

“这并不是你的错，如果我站在你的位置也会做同样的决定。”山姆一边说，一边用叉子折磨盘子里的玉米粒，他的直觉告诉他克利福想说的应该不是这些，但感性使他依旧尽自己所能安慰克利福，“反正唯一应该为这一切负责的人已经不在了，没必要再纠结这些。”

山姆看了一眼克利福的反应，发现克利福正看着自己的汤碗若有所思，于是叉起一点玉米粒放进嘴里。刚放进去他就后悔了，因为被戳烂的玉米粒难吃极了。他想把它们吐出去，但克利福突然抬起头看向他，正打算说什么，他只好将那口烂玉米含在嘴里。

“你说得对，‘没必要’。”克利福喝了汤，他舔舔唇，顿了一下，继续说，“那你能告诉我你为什么在躲着我吗？”

山姆差点将嘴里的玉米喷了出去。

“我没躲着你——”山姆连忙否认，但他知道他瞒不过克利福——当克利福用那种野兽一般清晰锐利的目光凝视他时，他便知道自己的真实想法对克利福来说就像是草原上独身的羚羊，不过是唾手可得的猎物。

山姆紧张地捏着叉子，低着头试图掩盖自己的异常。他不想让克利福知道对方是自己的性幻想对象——他也不想这样！但上帝知道为什么事情会走到这一步。

“是我多想了。”

山姆确定克利福已经察觉到了什么，但意外地没有被追问，好像狮子突然对羚羊失去了兴趣。他朝山姆招招手，站起身，凑过来忽然用近乎拥抱的姿势搂住了山姆的脖子。山姆的身体僵直在原地。他看到克利福颈侧的腺体，年长的Omega信任地将弱点毫不遮掩地暴露在后辈面前，甜点的香气浓郁得令人心醉。直到胸口突然出现的重物坠了他一下，山姆才意识到刚刚克利福只是在替他调整胸前的狗牌——那个曾经属于克利福的狗牌。

克利福拍了一下山姆的肩膀，开始收拾餐具。“你能抽空陪我吃顿饭我已经很开心了。”他说。

突然，一种无以言表的罪恶感从山姆的胃里翻腾上来，让他几乎想要呕吐。他不该对面前的男人说谎，也不该对自己的父亲有任何其他的想法。年长的老兵已经经历过太多痛苦，他本该努力让克利福感到愉快和幸福——山姆打心底是这么认为和希望的。

“我想我会在东部节点城待几天。”山姆的话让克利福顿了一下，惊喜从父亲的眼底漫开，但这反而使山姆对之前自己的行为更加自责，“我们可以花更多时间相处——如果你有空的话。”

“当然。”克利福亲昵地吻了一下山姆的额头，微笑着答应。

山姆没料到这个，惊得一颤，直到克利福拿着餐具走出了房间，才坐在床边大口呼吸。他想，是时候整理一下情绪，好好面对自己的未来了。


	4. 四番逃避

山姆这几天一直在思考自己对克利福究竟抱有怎样的希冀。他希望克利福能够开心，也很享受与克利福在一起的每一刻。这听起来和普通的亲情没什么区别，他们互相付出，互相汲取。

然而山姆能感觉出来有什么决定性的东西掺杂在其中，使原本单纯的亲情变了味道——他不会将它单纯总结为性欲。信息素挑起的一时冲动不会被当做感情，山姆虽然因克利福身上的香气搅得头脑不清，但还不至于他分不清性冲动和感情之间的区别。

山姆不能讲这些事对任何人讲——几乎任何人。他会对他的洛倾诉，他明白洛听不懂他在说什么，更不可能回答他，可他需要将这些事说出口，才能将它们看得更清楚。

山姆叹了口气，在床上翻了个身。

他这几天没有去送货，他往返于克利福和自己的房间。克利福用了几天的时间告诉山姆过去的事，告诉山姆他的曾经，他与丽莎的相遇。

“丽莎是敌军的护士，但她却救了我的命。遇到她一定用尽了我前半生的所有运气。”克利福一边说着，一边将棋子放在棋盘的最顶端。

他们在玩一种叫做黑白棋的游戏，每轮只在棋盘上各放一颗黑棋子和白棋子，胜负却可以在瞬间颠倒。这是玛玛——准确地说是洛克妮——教给他们的一种新游戏。他们都是新手，但克利福明显要比山姆下得要好。棋盘上多一半是白色。

“那么后半生的运气呢？”山姆问。他专注地看着棋盘，并没有将心思放在对话上。但克利福因为他的话顿了一下。

山姆听到克利福在轻笑，他抬头，看到年长的男人弯起眼睛，眼角的纹路里洋溢着快乐。

“用来与你重新相遇，山姆。你就是我后半生的幸运。”克利福说完，再次低下头沉浸在棋局中。但山姆的注意力则完全从棋盘上移开了。他明白刚刚那句话其中的含义不过是重新见到亲人的喜悦。但他的大脑依旧因此增多了多巴胺分泌，他动了动喉结，忽然感到口渴。

克利福没有抬头，直到在棋盘上放下手中的那颗白棋。因此他错过了山姆一瞬间停止的呼吸，和微颤的唇。

“我又赢了。”克利福说。

“真该死。”山姆带着点笑意地恼怒道，“我总是赢不了你。”

“活得久的奖励而已。”克利福拍了拍山姆的胳膊，“再来一局？”

“再来一局。”

他们那天的棋局一直持续到心人来叫克利福做每天睡前的日常血检。他们聊了很多，更多是克利福在说，而山姆在听。山姆的过去在UCA的资料库基本都可以找到，但山姆不确定克利福会不会看，还是说克利福在等着他亲口倾诉。他总是拿不太准克利福的心思。

虽说山姆也不是很能看清别人的心思，但克利福是他最看不透的一个。父子的身份像隔在他们之间的一层迷雾，但又不完全像他曾经与布里吉斯总统相处那般疏离。山姆能隔着雾看到克利福的身形，但他看不清克利福的表情。他越是希望能够看清，他们之间的雾便愈演愈烈。

山姆闭上眼，决定把这些烦心事留给明天的自己。

“你读过威廉·布莱克的诗吗？”克利福问。

“不，我很少读诗。”山姆放下手中的书。他正在读一本关于隐身虫的书，书上说隐身虫能够缓解时间雨对生物作用后的衰老，山姆认为它是对的，毕竟芙拉吉尔那么沉迷于这些恶心却美味的小东西，“怎么了？”

“那曾是丽莎最喜欢的。”克利福摘下眼镜，他揉了揉眼角，长时间的阅读让他的身体感到疲惫，精神却愈发高涨，“她很喜欢拿上一本布莱克的诗集，在午后的阳光里安静地阅读。”

克利福的眉眼变得温润，山姆明白年长男人沉浸入了回忆中，于是一言不发地倾听着。

“她总说以后有了孩子也要念给他听。我们会有一个小院子，她就坐在藤椅上，让孩子坐在她的腿上，一个字一个字教给他。”

克利福的视线轻轻放在山姆身上，像晴天温暖的太阳。山姆向克利福的方向偏过身，他故意绕过那些伤感，手放在克利夫的手背上。

“你现在也可以念给我听。”

“但我手上没有诗集。”

“一两句也好，你总能想起一些吧。”山姆低下声，“拜托了？”

克利福的眼睛注视着山姆，他的眼睛里有波纹荡漾开。

“好吧，就一两句。”克利福扬起嘴角，不易察觉地撅着嘴唇，山姆注意到克利福思考的时候会不自觉这么做。“‘太阳沉落在西方，晚星的光芒四射，鸟儿在巢里无回响，我也要寻觅我的窠。’*”

“‘我也要寻觅我的窠。’”山姆重复。他将这句话放在舌尖品味，岁月积累的苦涩埋没了他的味蕾。

克利福将另一只手放在山姆的手背，他对山姆微笑。苹果派的味道将一切冲走，只剩下一片香甜。

“我已经找到了。”克利福说着，拍了拍山姆的手，“它就在这里。”

山姆吃过晚饭后，从克利福那边回到自己的房间。他打开门，正看到亡人正站在房间里，焦虑地坐立不安。他心里咯噔一声，往后退了两步，看了看门牌，确认自己没进错房间才走进来。

“亡人？你怎么在这里。”

“山姆。”亡人看到他的到来松了口气，但脸色并没有改变，他从亡人脸上看到了歉意和羞愧，“有件事我必须告诉你。”

山姆没有说话。他隐约猜到了亡人想要告诉他什么。他一直在拒绝亡人的联络也是因为这点。他在害怕，害怕知道一些事会改变现有的一切。他近乎呐喊地在内心祈祷：别是那件事，别是现在。

别是好不容易他能以亲人的身份好好面对克利福的现在。

“抱歉，山姆。”亡人想往前走一步，而山姆下意识的后退让他停在了原地，“我告诉克利福了。”

山姆喘了口气，恍惚地晃了一下。

“告诉他了？所有的事？”

“所有的事。”亡人叹了口气，“我明白我现在说的话都只是狡辩，但我并不是想要背叛你对我的信任。”

“我明白，我明白。”山姆转过身，他开始在房间里踱步，不安顺着他的脊椎爬满后背——克利福会怎么想？他是什么时候知道的？难道最开始一起吃饭那天他就知道了？如果他一早就知道了，他这几天的态度又是什么意思？

山姆感觉耳边有什么声音在轰鸣，他用了一会儿才意识到那是自己的心跳声。他抬起手打断了亡人，不论亡人想要说什么——安慰他也好，对他的歉意也好，现在都不是最重要的。

“我需要一个人静静。”山姆依旧感到头晕目眩，他需要一点时间来调整自己，“你能帮我告诉克利福，这几天我大概会很忙，暂时不会回东部节点城吗？”

“好。”亡人答应，他出门前再次担忧地看向站在原地一动不动的山姆，“别担心，山姆。他始终是你的父亲，不会因为这件事而改变爱你的事实。”

山姆撇开视线，没有回话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自威廉 · 布莱克 《夜》 。


	5. 五轮面对

山姆在西部待了将近一周，才因总统的上任仪式不得不回到东部节点城。

这期间他并没有断了和东部节点城——尤其是克利福——的联络。他不想让自己看起来是为了逃避什么才离开的。尽管事实确实如此。他只能用工作将自己埋起来，就像克利福刚刚回来时那样。但是开罗尔网络无处不在，克利福总能找到他，山姆知道这不是长久之策。

山姆每天还能从挂着的狗牌上闻到克利福的味道。Omega像是在里面放了标记，信息素的味道虽然淡薄，却从未消失过，让山姆不禁产生克利福一直在自己身边的错觉。

这感觉很好，也很煎熬。

自从离开了东部节点城，山姆又开始做那些难以启齿的梦。他总是在入睡后惊醒，然后再也无法安眠。汗水黏腻的粘在身上，浸透了他的后背和脸颊。但这些能够被热水轻易冲走。冲不走的是克利福的手搂在肩膀上的重量，Omega体内炙热的温度，柔软但结实的躯体紧贴着胸口的质感，缠着自己腰的双腿，以及耳畔缭绕的，与当初在冥滩时相同的，湿润沙哑的呻吟。

这些使他无法安心度日，也无法很好地面对每天晚上与他通话的克利福。连避难所的居民都察觉到了山姆肉眼可见在加重的黑眼圈，医生甚至贴心地给了他能够更好入睡的药物。

山姆拒绝失败之后只好收下了那些药。他尝试吃了一次，结果在梦里怎么也醒不过来，第二天的精神变得更不好了。剩下的药被他送给了老头子，那个经受病痛折磨的老人比他更需要这些。

“你也应当开始你自己的生活，山姆。”时日不久的老人对山姆说，他的神情和蔼，像是将山姆看作自己的孩子一般，“想做什么就勇敢去做，永远别嫌晚。至少别像我一样，半截身子入了土再去后悔当初没能做什么事。”

山姆在当晚的通讯里告诉克利福自己会在新总统上任提前一天回东部节点城，问他要不要一起吃晚饭。克利福愉快地答应了，并告诉山姆这次他也会亲自下厨。

“我很期待。”山姆说，他努力让自己的声音不显得那么忧心忡忡。

山姆那天中午便到了东部节点城。刚刚进入居住区，他就察觉到空气中弥漫的苹果派香气，淡淡的烟草味隐藏在其中。他深吸了一口气，一种本能的安心感从他的心底升腾。

山姆看了看时间发现还早，便没有直接去找克利福，而是先回到了自己的房间。他需要先好好地睡上一觉，以免让克利福担心，或者看出什么端倪。不论哪个都不是山姆希望的。

山姆握着手中的狗牌，进入梦乡。

暖洋洋的阳光照在山姆脸上，将山姆叫醒。他眨了眨眼，发现自己站在从未见过的花园之中。

这次的梦——山姆清晰地意识到这并非现实，尽管身边的一切都真实极了——和以往大相径庭。没有性，没有信息素，没有肉体交媾。他能闻到身边植物的气息，清新又生机勃勃。爬藤植物布满四周的木架，夕阳的火红色从叶片间透出来，将一切都染得像是在燃烧。风吹过，树叶吹动的声音清晰分明。他踩着鹅卵石铺成的路，顺着它往前走。

苹果派的香气在草植中愈加浓郁，淡淡的烟草味飘进山姆的鼻腔。山姆隐约听到了熟悉的摇篮曲，那首将他与克利福重新连接在一起的歌。

“See the sunset, the day is ending.....”

他顺着鹅卵石小径走到尽头，正看到靠在藤椅上的克利福。克利福穿着一件暖和的灰色毛衣，里面白衬衫的领子有些皱巴巴的，像是被洗完了忘记熨平便放进了衣柜。毛绒拖鞋包裹赤裸的脚，上面露出一小节骨节分明的脚踝，上面被裤腿宽松的居家裤遮盖。

年长的Omega坐在阳光里，闭着眼轻声歌唱，怀中抱着不满月的婴儿。山姆直觉认为那是他的洛。没什么凭证，他就是知道。

梦里没什么是讲理的。

“I'll hold you , and protect you......”

山姆坐到克利福旁边。他与克利福之间隔着一张小小的圆桌，上面放着克利福的金属框眼镜和一本诗集。克利福听到山姆的脚步声，睁开眼凝视他。棕色的眸子里映着日光和他的身影。

山姆回望克利福。年长者微微低着头，落日将他铂白色的头发燃成灿烂的红，在他的眼窝投下一片阴影。襁褓中的婴儿正在熟睡，或许是正在做什么好梦，她咂吧了两下嘴，嘴角扬起一个小小的弧度。

歌声缓缓停止了。

山姆想说什么，但克利福先一步打断了他。他伸出右手食指，轻轻在唇边比了个噤声的动作，视线看向桌子上的诗集。

山姆会意地拿起桌上的诗集，翻开其中的一页。

“‘太阳沉落在西方，晚星的光芒四射，鸟儿在巢里无回响，我也要寻觅我的窠。’*”

太阳彻底落下了。

夜晚笼罩了花园，却并不黑暗。星光熄灭月亮，照亮小小的后院。

鸟儿鸣叫的声音吸引了山姆的注意力，他抬起头，一只不知名的鸟飞到屋檐下，树枝和枯草筑成的鸟窝里探出几个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“你找到了吗，山姆？”克利福问。

山姆转过头，正迎上克利福的目光。棕色的眸子在星光里融化成枫糖浆，那里面洋溢着甜蜜的爱意，并不只是父亲对孩子的爱，而是更亲密、更渴求的感情。

“我找到了。”

山姆终于明白了。他明白了自己在渴望来自克利福的爱。但他同时也清醒地意识到，自己永远不可能得到自己想要的。他无法向父亲索要爱慕。

“我找到了，克利福。那就是你。”

那么他要做的事情，便只有一件了。

山姆伴着苹果派的香气醒来。

“下午好，山姆。”克利福坐在山姆的床边。

“下午好，父亲。”山姆揉了揉眼睛，他扣上自己的终端，坐起身，第一次带着如此清晰的感情面对克利福，“怎么了？现在还没到晚饭时间。”

克利福在山姆称呼自己为“父亲”时垂了垂视线。他舔了舔嘴唇，再次看向山姆时，眼中有什么明显地改变了。

山姆不易察觉地吸了口气，他猜到了克利福接下来的话。而克利福证实了它。

“山姆，我知道了。”克利福说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自威廉 · 布莱克 《夜》 。


	6. 六回相通

“我知道了。”克利福说。

山姆抿了抿唇。即使已经料到了克利福的话，但这依旧使他呼吸颤抖。

“亡人和我说了，他告诉你了。”山姆努力让自己听上去不那么生硬，“你不必把这件事放在心上，这只是生理反应。”

“不，山姆。我说的不是那件事。”克利福沉吟了一刻，他望向山姆的眼睛，而他的眼神让山姆感到大事不妙。

“我知道你对我的感情了。”

山姆感觉自己的心跳一瞬间停止了。

他不知道克利福是怎么知道的。是自己的眼神太过露骨，还是自己的表情太过热切？山姆想向克利福证明他们的关系还能保持在正常的父子上——至少他希望能够如此，毕竟他无法想象因此失去克利福的生活。他真的无法承受这个。

“这只是信息素的作用，我——”

克利福摇摇头打断了他。年长的Omega将手轻轻搭在山姆的腿上，有意释放出的信息素抚平不安的Beta：“当局者迷，孩子，别对诚实产生恐惧，这并没有什么难以启齿的。”

克利福爬上了床，就像无数个日夜里山姆的梦中那样。他跨上山姆的腿，将山姆的地盘全部占为己有，让山姆无路可逃。

“我可以帮你。”

山姆仿佛回到了过去，与克利福的肢体接触使他紧张得后背出汗，肢体接触恐惧症一般的症状令他感到更加无助。他紧绷着身体，不断后退想要避开克利福的指尖，但后背已经抵上了墙。

“你不必做到这种地步……”山姆声音近乎叮咛，语气却窘迫且急切，“我不想强迫你。”温馨甜美的苹果派气息萦绕山姆的鼻腔，勾引他咬下用禁果做成的料理。他的喉咙干得冒烟。

“这是我自愿的，山姆。”克利福的话使山姆身体一颤，他不敢相信地抬起头看向克利福，克利福的双眼回应他，眸子的棕化成熬制过的糖浆，甘甜中掺着焦糊的苦涩，“你对我的意义从不仅仅是单纯的亲人。我想，我对你有同样的感受。”

山姆屏住了呼吸。超出现实的意外和惊喜击中他的胸腔，让他失去了反应能力。他张张口，却发不出声，直到眼眶湿润，发出一声尖锐的哽咽。

“你说的是真的？”他怕自己还在做梦。

“自从我的赫和卡重新连接之后，我发现了一些变化。山姆，我只能闻到你一个人的信息素。”克利福握紧了山姆的手，他深吸了口气，像是在品味什么看不见的东西，“我一开始以为是自己的身体出了什么问题，直到我知道了你也可以闻到我的，尽管你是个Beta。这说明我们的卡已经绑在了一起，它们注定要一起度过余生。”克利福的指腹擦过山姆的眼眶，“我想你可以把它理解为，我也爱你，山姆。”

山姆胸口闷着的那口气变成一个颤抖的吐息：“……你瞒了我那么久。”

“我猜我们都有瞒着彼此的事，不是吗？”克利福的话击碎了他们之间的隔阂。山姆从未感觉眼前的路如此清晰，那层原本隔在他们之间的雾骤然散开，他能够轻易看到克利福眼中的爱意，“或许我们可以给彼此一次机会？”

那不仅是一个父亲对于孩子的爱，从来不是。

山姆亲吻克利福作为回答。

克利福的唇有些干。他的唇很薄，吻起来却柔软得像发了泡的蛋白。他主动将舌探进来，勾住山姆的，轻舔山姆的上颚，引起山姆一阵满足地低吟。年长的Omega拥有娴熟的技巧，但初次尝试依旧让他有些紧张，口中不停分泌的信息素证明了这一点。苹果派融化在舌尖，尼古丁充斥在鼻腔。山姆将它们全部接受，并还以更多。

山姆不知道自己是什么味道的，就像他所说的那样，他真的只能闻到克利福的味道。克利福仿佛读到了山姆的想法，他退出山姆的口腔，额头与山姆相依。他深深的嗅了一下，回答道：“你的味道像是大海。”

大海。山姆记下，却无法想象到那是什么味道。大海。

“像是冥滩一样？”山姆问。

“像是冥滩一样。”克利福回答。

苹果派和冥滩。山姆又一次想起了越南战场的冥滩，苹果派的香气里弥漫着硝烟，四周搁浅的鱼类带着大海的腥咸，但没有腐臭。那是他们第一次的地方，他们第一次试图对彼此敞开心扉，也是山姆第一次闻到克利福的信息素。那曾是折磨他的噩梦根源。它不再是了，永远不会是了。

山姆将克利福的外套脱下。他注意到克利福不再穿着心人那身不合适的衣服，此刻他穿着的黑衬衫与山姆在育儿箱中见到过的几乎一模一样。山姆将克利福的纽扣一颗颗解开，露出克利福带着一点毛发的胸口，老兵锻炼得结实的肌肉，以及因为年龄微微鼓起的下腹上烙着的十字疤痕。

山姆忍不住将手指放在浅色的疤痕上，顺着白肉的纹理描摹。他想起克利福说他曾经怀孕过。他仿佛也能从指尖感受到其中的韵律，曾有生命在这里停留过。

“你说你曾经怀过孩子。”山姆低声说。

“是的，山姆。那是你的哥哥。”克利福随着山姆的视线低下头，他的手搭在山姆的手背，“丽莎和我曾试过很多拥有孩子的方法，但我并不是一个合格的Omega。我没能保住腹中的孩子，也没能保住你。”

山姆摇摇头，“但我现在就在这里。是你让我活了下来。”

他解开克利福的长裤，俯下身顺着克利福的小腹亲吻。克利福短促地轻叹一声，主动抬起腿让山姆将自己的长裤脱下。里面深灰的四角内裤已经湿出一片污痕。克利福舔了舔唇，麦色的皮肤下泛起一层红，但山姆没有注意到。他专注且虔诚地脱掉克利福的衣服，试探地一边亲吻克利福的胸口，一边将手指探入克利福的身体。Omega动情的穴口轻易容纳了他，为了承受主动分泌出过多的体液，湿哒哒地黏在克利福的臀，在山姆的手指进出时顺着山姆的指缝流出，发出噗滋噗滋的水声。

山姆没多费力就找到了克利福的敏感点，像是演习过无数遍那样。Omega的前列腺敏感得令人发指，克利福在山姆每一次进出的时候都搂着山姆颤抖个不停。年长男人发出湿润的呼吸声，断断续续的喘息里夹杂着即将无法忍耐的呻吟，吐息隔着黑色无袖背心洒在山姆的胸口，他已然无法忍耐。

“进来吧，山姆。”克利福的喉结上下动了动，嗓子哑得像是太长时间没擦松香的弓拉在大提琴上，“我想要你。”

山姆几乎迫不及待地抽出手指。克利福替他解开了裤带，扶住他半勃的性器往下坐，而山姆唯一能做的就只有将手搭在Omega的腰。柔韧的穴口吞进Beta的性器，炙热的甬道紧紧包裹身体里的入侵者。克利福的双腿战栗，在终于坐到底后双眼一瞬间失神。满足感在心底满盈。

克利福扶着山姆的肩膀，在山姆身上起伏。他的身体出了一层薄汗，晶莹的汗液让他的肉体看上去更加鲜嫩多汁，山姆咬住克利福的乳尖吮吸，他们的身份使这个单纯用来调情的性行为蒙上一层其他含义，其中暗示的背德让山姆的脊背发紧。但他不得不承认自己喜欢这个。他享受在自己吸吮乳尖时，Omega抽噎的吸气声，克利福似乎有些抗拒这样富有暗示性的动作，却又在山姆的舌卷起他的乳尖时无力抵抗。山姆甚至产生了尝到了乳汁的错觉，咸甜的味道里掺着一点克利福特有的苹果味，他想，克利福的乳汁大概便是这样的味道。

克利福的双目有些恍惚，他散落的额发黏在脸上，棕发里掺杂的白发镀了层光，凌乱的头发使他看起来有些狼狈，实际上也确实如此。克利福很快失去了主动权，山姆扶着克利福的腰，托着他饱满的的臀，好让克利福的动作不那么费劲。派送员用力的手指陷进克利福的肉体，在他的皮肤上留下不是很显眼的红指印。这大概会在克利福身上停留一段时间，但他们现在都没有心思注意这些。

克利福的下巴高抬，露出脖颈上凸起的腺体，扑面而来的香气差点将山姆的理智冲跑。Omega的腺体上光洁一片，没有任何标记，没有任何其他的味道。他的今生还未被标记过。山姆将视线从克利福的腺体移开，看向克利福的双眼。神情迷离的男人点点头，他喘着粗气凑到山姆身边，将自己脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在山姆面前。

“我想要你。”克利福重复，于是山姆张开口。他的犬齿咬在克利福的腺体。尽管Beta的唾液中并不含信息素，也无法在Omega身上留下任何长久的味道，但仪式般的标记动作依旧让两人浑身发热。成年的雄鹿叼住心甘情愿的雌狮的喉咙，雌狮发出满足的低吼，亲昵地将头放在雄鹿的头顶。咬破的腺体上留下一圈红色齿印，Omega用来标记的腺体脆弱极了，山姆咬得并不用力，齿印周围依旧变成了鲜明的青紫色。

假性标记虽然并不会对Omega的身体造成任何实质的改变，克利福的身体依旧因此变得敏感而动情。后穴涌出更多的透明体液，在山姆进出时顺着交合处往外溢，它们的下体变得泥泞不堪。克利福的声音变得无法压抑，年长者的脸深埋进山姆的颈窝，低低的呻吟染着哭腔。

山姆的忍耐被克利福彻底燃断了。他抬起克利福的腿，主动将克利福压在床上。体位突然的改变让克利福搂紧了山姆才能避免自己从狭小的单人床上掉下去。山姆握着克利福的脚踝，几乎将克利福的身体折叠起来。男人的脚踝纤细得不可思议，韧带也柔软得令人发指。只有这种时候，山姆才能切实的感觉到自己拥抱的人，自己的父亲是一名货真价实的Omega。

山姆进入得比刚刚更深，每一下撞击都让克利福发泄般抓挠山姆的后背，他没有被山姆按住的那条腿攀上山姆的腰，在山姆撞进来时迎合地挺起臀。快感顺着两人的脊椎窜上大脑，麻痹了他们的理智。

克利福的腿痉挛般颤抖，山姆知道克利福要高潮了，而他自己的喘息声也失控地凌乱起来。克利福睁开眼，他的眼圈泛红，眼里闪着水光，里面倒映着他的情与爱。“给我，山姆。”克利福又一次重复，“我想要你。”

山姆射进了克利福的身体。精液射进克利福的体内深处，克利福大张着口发不出声音。飞溅的精液弄脏了克利福的小腹和山姆的贴身背心，克利福的唇齿战栗，积攒已久的精液又稠又多，顺着克利福软下去的性器滴落。他们保持着拥抱的姿势，抵着彼此的额头大口呼吸，直到克利福亲了一下山姆的鼻尖，打断了性事后的沉寂。

山姆抱着克利福去淋浴间清理。他们在里面又做了一次，克利福的乳首贴着磨砂玻璃，腰被山姆握在手心。他抬着腰迎合，叫得嗓子快要冒烟，结束时连站直的力气都快耗尽，只能扶着山姆的肩膀，让山姆替他清理自己的身体。

“我从没想过有一天我的梦能成真。”山姆在清洗克利福身上的体液时说，“我感觉自己还在做梦。”

“看来我还需要做更多来证明这是真的。”克利福回答，他在淋浴头下亲吻山姆，隔着水蒸气对他微笑。苹果派的香气纠缠着海水的腥咸，旖旎的氛围从两人之间漫开。克利福双手搂着山姆的脖颈，山姆环住他的腰，他们贴在一起，不带任何欲望。只有给予，没有渴求。

“幸好我们还有足够的时间。”


End file.
